The Stars Align
by Irish Pirate Queen
Summary: The story of how Ansem the Wise came to find a child in the castle gardens one night, this is a story that spans over 6 years, and is the years prior to my co-authored fic 'Reaching for the Stars'.
1. Part 1

_AN: Hey everyone, this story is placed 6 years prior to a co-authored story called 'Reaching for the Stars', if you like this you should read that as well. This focus's on my OC Miya and this begins not long after she's born. Much of this is made up and collaborated with a dear friend of mine. It isn't cannon and doesn't have many BBS or KH spoilers... though it does contain spoilers for 'Reaching for the Stars' in a sense. _

_I also acknowledge the grammar probably stinks... I've done my best but I fail at grammar... don't kill me over it. _

_Read and Review please, it would be greatly loved for feedback._

_Miya and anything not KH cannon (c) myself_

_Kingdom Hearts Cannon (c) Disney and Square Enix  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Part 1<strong>

Nights on the island world of Destiny Island were cooler, though no less humid, than the shining days. But every now and then the sky would darken and the sea would rage with a frothing fury. Some times it only hit the far out islands, and other times it would reach out to the mainland. These storms always brought varying levels of destruction. The sea and wind were powerful natural enemies. Breaking against each other in powerful strokes. The islanders would bunker down in their homes and wait for the storms to pass. Never did they step outside and watch, never did they attempt to save something caught out in the storm. They all valued their lives to not risk such a foolish thing.

On one of the farther out islands, one set apart miles from the whole cluster, a storm had sprung up in its rocky coves. Each island varied from the other and this island was small, but it had towering hills, cascading waterfalls, a full, lush tropical jungle, and a peaceful lagoon sheltered by the rising cliffs. This lagoon hid away a wooden sail boat fit for a small family. The island was a paradise, a world of its own in the simple world of Destiny Islands, but it was not the safest place to wait out a storm.

Beneath the smooth or raging surface of the water, bright colorful reefs surrounded the island. The only time it was safe passage to and from the cove was at high tide. During a storm that passage was treacherous and impassible with the crashing waves forcing anything into the reef. But the lagoon itself became a basin of churning water that could create deadly waves. Waves that would toss anything within its shelter into the cliff sides.

As the storm rolled in and swallowed up the islands in a dark, raging grey grip the boat began to rock back and forth. The power of the storm grew and the boat was shook and pummeled repeatedly into the sides of the cliff. The boat was not fairing well, with each crashing wave against the cliff the boat began to break.

The family of three that lived on this boat were unable to escape. The mast had broken and landed over the hatch, the door that would grant them freedom from impending death. The man held his wife, who cradled their baby girl of only a few months . The threat of death was imminent, but the mother had hope for their baby. She tucked the child into her boat like cradle, both kissing her with sorrowful farewells. The father cast a spell of protection to keep his little daughter safe and alive, along with a spell of guidance to a safe haven.

The two parents set the cradle adrift in the raging lagoon through a porthole barely big enough. With a final shove the waves broke the boat against the cliff side, crushing it beneath the pressure. As the boat sank beneath the frothing surface the little cradle bobbed safely from the island across the raging sea. The little infant inside was fast asleep, blissfully unaware of the danger she was in. The enchanted cradle moved with a steady speed toward safety.

On one of the fringing islands, one that sat on the outside of the island cluster, the storm was rolling in quickly. This particular island was one of the islands that remained uninhabited. Or so people thought. This island wasn't the most attractive of the islands. It was small, flat, rocky and covered thickly in palm tree's and coconut tree's. In the heat of the day the sand was powder dry, and the rocks scalding hot. The natives rarely visited this little outcast of an island and never knew of the little shack hidden within the trees or the two individuals that lived there.

As the waves broke against the rocky beach a cloaked hunched over figure stood on the beach, shrouded eyes examining the raging sea. Something had urged the figure to be there, a feeling that beckoned him outside during this storm. Like all others in Destiny Island's, this figure generally did not venture outside during a storm. But obviously that night was an exception.

The figure stood still, the rain and spray of the sea pelted against the black leather coat. The cool, unfazed eyes starred out at the boiling sea. The figure starred long and hard out at the storm and was greatly surprised to see something bobbing on the surface. As it neared, for it seemed to have an intended direction, the old man beneath the coat saw that it was a cradle. With a smooth wave of his hand he brought the cradle up onto the shore. He stooped over it and took the sleeping child from it, holding the infant in his arms.

The figure starred out at the storming sea once more, realizing this child had been why he had the urge to face the storm. Perhaps this child would serve a purpose to his plans one day. But for now he needed to bring the child into shelter and safety.

The cloaked figure turned and headed into the trees toward the shack. By the time the man had reached the shelter of the shacks thatched roof the baby was awake and crying. The rain drops had soaked her blanket through and now she was cold and wet, which she didn't like one bit.

Inside the shack did not resemble the run down, poorly constructed appearance. The inside was bigger, brighter and warmer. It was the ideal house appearance.

The sound of a the crying baby caused the other individual to stir, a boy around the age of 16 came out of a room with a tired look on his face.

"Why do we have a baby, Master?" The dark haired teen groaned. "Can't you make it stop cryin'? Im tryin' to get some sleep. Geez..." there was obvious agitation in the kids voice.

The old man scowled at his pupil, setting the child down in the boys arms, leaving him with a stunned expression. The man walked out of the room, pulling his coat off.

The boy sputtered and attempted to soothe the crying baby, by replacing the wet blanket with a dry one and holding her close. It felt slightly odd, holding a baby, after all it had been a few years since those times. As his master walked around his study, the boy looked down at the baby in his arms. It had the soft, angelic features of a girl, her brown eyes starring at his face. He couldn't help but thing her expression was pitiful. Her eyes looked sad, and such emotions an infant could not understand yet. The look in her eyes seemed to express she'd lost something. Feelings stirred inside of him, making his heart ache a little for her.

"Master were did you find here? And how are we able to take care of her? Don't you think she needs some home thats... well better than ours?" He said heading into his master's study.

The old man looked up from the map on his desk to his student. A contemplative look in his bright gold eyes.

"Boy let me worry about the child's well being. She won't be staying with us, in fact Im going to take her to a new home shortly. So I hope you haven't gotten to attached." He nodded his head toward the now sleeping infant in the teens arms. He slid his black coat on again, moving to the two and took the little girl from the boy.

"Were are you taking her?"

"That is no concern of yours, now either go back to bed or start practicing your magic." The old man smirked as the boys bedroom door slammed shut. His student could move fast if it meant getting out of work.

The elder shook his head, with a low chuckle. He glanced down at the sleeping infant in his arms. Something about the child seemed special, perhaps it had to do with her being so young and being able to express her emotions. It wasn't through her facial expressions, but through her presence. Even in her sleep he could tell her little heart was troubled. The child intrigued him, and he didn't want to send her off to Radiant Gardens just yet.

Not without infusing her heart with darkness. He decided the best use she could be to him was as an interesting little experiment, and as a future stepping stone in his main plan. The old man had begun to wonder how a heart overflowing with darkness could exist and react in an environment full of light. And the City of Light, the world known as Radiant Gardens, was the perfect place. Not only would it be a good setting for the experiment, but he planned on giving her to the royal family. For later down the road she would be the wedge that held that door open.

As the old man schemed, swirling pool of darkness rose up into a door way and he stepped through. Going into this dark pathway would successfully prepare the child's heart for the darkness he would place inside of her himself.

Through the whole journey from Destiny Islands to Radiant Gardens the infant had awakened and had been starring around with a perplexed expression. He knew it was because of the darkness that was coming in contact with her little heart.

It was an hour or so before the dark corridor opened in a night filled garden. Night blanketed the world of Radiant Gardens, clouds drifted lazily through the sky which was sprinkled by falling stars.

The old man glanced around, familiar with the world, he recognized he was in the labyrinth of the castle garden. He also was familiar enough with this world to know that the King enjoyed walks in the garden at night. The setting was perfect, the night concealing anyone who desired it. He moved quietly to the garden entrance were the King would be sure to find the child while he hid in the shadows.

Speaking of which, she'd remained silent this whole time, her little eyes entranced by the falling stars. The old man glanced down at her, one had began to create an orb of darkness and he rested it over her chest. In wisps the darkness entered her little body. Her little eyes looked distressed and she began to whimper and soon was crying. When he completed infusing her with darkness and set her down beside the path, still crying. He backed into the shadows waiting for his plan to unfold.

It wasn't too long before hurried footsteps could be heard, after all the sound of a crying baby normally produced concern in the hearts of people. And just like he had hoped, the King appeared at the paths head, looking around for the infant. Knowing what would unfold there was no need for the old man to stay. He left the world and returned to his, never seen, never heard.

The sound of a baby in distress had stirred the young King from his thoughts. He'd spun around on the path he was walking and began to search out the baby in the garden. As Ansem searched and drew nearer to the sounds he wondered why there was a baby in the castle garden's and who would of placed it here.

Under the sky of falling stars and bright shining moon Ansem stepped onto the path that the sound of the crying infant was the loudest. He searched around till he came to the spot were a little moving bundle lay. The King bent down and picked the crying child up, a bit awkwardly, and held it gently in his arms.

The blanket that the child was wrapped in had slid from around its head, revealing a small, distressed little face. Ansem held the baby close and began to talk to the child soothingly, reaching one hand up to caress the child's face. A few minutes beneath the stars passed and the child's crying ceased as it became aware of the warm, strong arms it was wrapped in, the voice that soothed, and the gentle caresses on its face. Ansem's heart melted as the sad little eyes opened and stared up into his face, the pink lips turned down in a confused little frown.

"Hmm... it seems you've been through a lot, little one. Am I right?" He spoke to her in a gentle tone with his deep voice, turning on the path to head back to the castle.

"You must be hungry, cold and probably need a new diaper..." As he spoke those little eyes never wavered from his face.

When he reached the kitchen entrance of the castle he turned and glanced at the stars that shot across the sky, then back at the child in his arms. Even in its distress and sad state the child was beautiful and tugged at his heart. In his heart, Ansem already knew he'd raise this little baby as his own, even if his mind hadn't thought of it yet.

"I wonder where you came from," he said stepping into the dark kitchen and walked through the castle. "Perhaps you came from the heaven's... maybe you're a little fallen star."

* * *

><p><em>part 2 on the way... things may be abrupt ending but thats okay... really this isn't an epic story of great lengths... its just something to fuel my creative juices<em>

_Read and Review Please 8D  
><em>


	2. Part 2

_AN: forgot to mention, parts 1,2,&3 will be posted one right after each other, part 4 is in the making and will be up when it gets up. If your liking it so far please review, I love feedback ^_^_

_also Miya's name is pronounced like Maya, I just spelt it wrong when I first named her and I like it that way.  
><em>

_Miya and anything not KH cannon (c) myself_

_Kingdom Hearts Cannon (c) Disney and Square Enix_

* * *

><p><strong>Part 2<strong>

A couple of days had passed since Ansem had found the infant in the garden. Whom he was beginning to think was a little fallen star. There where many reasons beside it being completely lovely, yet a ridiculous hypothesis. He had learned many things about the child in these few days and, to the Parliament Counsels displeasure, he had spent all his time with the baby.

Ansem had quickly learned the baby was a little girl with a head full of black hair and beautiful big brown eyes. Her skin was a lighter coffee shade, like it was mixed with cream. She hadn't made much noise except for quiet whimpering when she was hungry. When she slept it was only when she was in his arms and with great reluctance. She ate well but she was very aloof and distant.

It made Ansem wonder what had happened to this unique, precious little girl.

It was midday and Ansem sat in his office, the sun was pouring in through the windows and the baby girl was asleep in his arms. He had been attempting to do some work while she slept, but he'd been captivated by her sleeping face. As he sat there reclined back in his chair and starring at her little face, Ansem realized that she needed a name.

What name could fit this little star?

It had to be something just as special as she was. A name he had never heard in Radiant Gardens. This made his mind drift to the fairytale books he had read in his childhood. Names that came to mind were Amber, Katsa, Gwennivere, Juliet, Ophelia, Beatrice and Miya. All these names were unfamiliar to Radiant Gardens' people.

But which one suited the child in his arms?

Katsa and Amber were plain and simple, Gwennivere was too long, Juliet and Ophelia both sounded elegant and very feminine, beautiful but not fitting. So it was a choice between Beatrice and Miya, both were simple but there was a level of enchantment to each name. The two names were very unique, just like this little girl.

But what name was good for her?

She needed a name, and him to call her it so she could become attached to him. Ansem stood from his chair and walked out of his office, making his way out to the garden in a slow even pace. The baby still slept in his arms. Some of the castle staff glanced at him curiously, they wanted to see the child that had arrived mysteriously naught but a few days ago. He had informed his staff about the child and that he wanted her existence to the rest of the kingdom to be unknown.

If he was going to raise her as his own he had no desire for her to be subject to the childhood he had. It had been busy, strangling and stressful. This little girl didn't need that type of lifestyle, she needed a quiet, safe haven to recover and settle into her new home.

Ansem was deep into the garden labyrinth when her little eyes fluttered open and she began to squirm in her lavender blanket. He watched her wiggle her arms free and pull them out, grabbing at the air with a pleased expression on her round, rosy face. He grinned down at her and sat down on a bench.

Maneuvering her so she was held in one arm, bringing his free hand up to caress her face. The child's eyes locked onto his face when she felt his hand on her's. He felt like she was starring deep into his soul, trying to understand who he was. It was clear she was untrusting of him, he couldn't blame her. He was a strange face and not her father.

The two tarred at each other for a number of minutes when he felt a warm touch on the hand he held to her face. He glanced down and saw that her little fingers were wrapped around his index finger. A big smile spread across his face, he was surprised to see her react by giving him her own smile.

Ansem's heart leapt inside his chest, he chuckled out loud. "Well hello there little one, did you sleep well? Im sure you've been through quite a bit, but your safe now. I promise. Your safe here with me. I will protect you little one." He spoke to her in a gentle voice, and she seemed to be listening.

"So then... what should I call you? Beatrice or Miya? Beatrice?" He paused, there was no type of reaction from her. "Or...Miya?" Her eyes had drifted down to focus on his hand and when he spoke that name her eyes shot up to look at him.

Ansem grinned, knowing now that her name was Miya and she had picked it. Miya...something so simple as a little baby, yet so strange and unique as she. Ansem felt fortunate to have been given this child. It had to of been fate or destiny, though those words and their meaning were foreign to him. For the King was a man of science and facts.

But none of that could explain how she came to him and how he felt about it. As he sat there pondering these things, Miya's little hands were curling and uncurling around his hand. He wondered what was going through her little mind. Children had always intrigued him, but he never thought he would ever have a child of his own.

As a young man he had never focused on love or the idea of a wife and marriage, but he had thought of having a child. As he watched his little Miya, he gave a silent apology. She would never have a mother, and he hoped he could do her right and be the best father for her.

This little girl was his... Miya was his... the little fallen star was his little princess. His to keep and protect, cherish and love... for all their shared days.

* * *

><p><em>Read and Review ^_^<em>


	3. Part 3

_AN: Part 3 and last one for now... enjoy... and if you have any possible suggestions of what you might like to see in the future let me know... Im always open for suggestion_

_Miya and anything not KH cannon (c) myself_

_Kingdom Hearts Cannon (c) Disney and Square Enix_

* * *

><p><strong>Part 3<strong>

It had been twelve days since the King of Radiant Gardens had found the baby in the garden and nine days since she had been given a name. In the days since ,Miya and Ansem had spent many, many hours together. It was very rare that Miya wasn't in his arms, but there were those times that she would be sound asleep in her cradle. Ansem had begun to put miya in a cradle beside his bed at night, and a cradle in his office during the day. The closeness gave her security and him the ability to properly tend to her infant needs.

The change in his night schedule was barely affected by her presence, for he had always been a night owl, working on experiments, writing notes, and crunching statistics. But with Miya's arrival he'd let those things go and had begun to sleep more than before. So... maybe his night schedule had changed a little bit. His quarters would be quiet and dark, a peaceful place for her. To him it was strange but he adjusted.

On the fourteenth morning, as Ansem took Miya from her cradle and was changing her he noticed her soft black locks no longer rested on her head, but on the blanket in her cradle. He frowned at the sight, worried and puzzled as to why her hair had fallen out.

Miya stared up at him, her eyes taking in his expression. She was unaware of what troubled him, for how could a baby understand what he did? There was no way. Ansem decided he'd look into plausible causes for infantile baldness later. Right now she needed her diaper changed, fed breakfast, and given a bath.

Those tasks took about two hours for him to accomplish, for he took his time with those task. Finding joy in the simple things. She fell asleep after her bath, fed and wrapped in her blanket. He placed her in the office cradle, departing to go down to the library. Miya's naps lasted two to three hours so he had some time to look for possible causes for her unexpected loss of hair.

The King was rummaging through his extensive library in his normal haphazard way, meaning he'd pull out four or six books at once, and flip through them with a trained eye. If he found something slightly pertaining to his current topic of search he'd place it in a pile with others, and discard the ones he had nose use for at the moment.

Ansem was so absorbed in his work that he didn't notice two figures enter and stand over him. It was a the loud, gruff clearing of the throat that brought Ansem out of his engrossed work. He glanced up and scowled immediately at the sight of two Parliament counsel members. Manny and Karrie, two men he greatly disliked and were complete opposites, their only similarity was their common interest; keeping him in line.

Ansem hated the Parliament counsel as a whole, though he only liked one individual, and she was family. Parliament was a group of four people the general population had voted for and they never changed. That was unless the people asked, and that had yet to happen. This set had been in Parliament shortly after the war and had worked along side his father. They'd gotten along with his predecessor, but three out of four shared his disdain, except theirs was pointed at him.

As King, Ansem had always tried to move Radiant Gardens forward on all fronts, but these men always refuted, rebuked and ridiculed him each time. It made Ansem very unappreciative of Parliament and feel like he was just an image to keep tradition while they ran the kingdom. He hated it, loathed them and fought against it.

He could only imagine what these two wanted to berate him for now.

Ansem closed the book he was reading and placed his hands over it, closing them together, giving the two a pleasant, polite look.

"How may I help you gentlemen?" He said in a light, polite tone.

The tone that let them know they had interrupted him and he wasn't pleased. It was Karrie who spoke first.

"We have noticed a great decline in you fulfilling your duties as King. The documents you need to read and sign are stacking up and falling behind."

Then Manny butted in with his two cents. "We know it because of that infant you've taken in. Its ridiculous how much time you spend with that child. Its not productive what so ever!"

The attempted faced of politeness melted away as they began to hound him about Miya and how he was spending his time. Listening to a plump, balding man in a fancy waistcoat and his fathers old war sergeant was grating on his last nerve. The two continued to talk over each other, finding anything and everything to complain about. From his work ethic to his new little daughter.

He sighed and stood up, clearing his throat at the two men.

"Please gentlemen, I've made my choice. Miya will be staying and I will raise her as my very own." Ansem's voice was strong, his tone saying this was final.

The two men gawked at him, through it was Manny who recovered first.

"And what do you intend to do for an heir hmm? You know that each generation of Kings have been passed down through your bloodline. You have to marry. And no woman would marry a man with a child. Specially one that isn't his own. You'll have to send her to the orphanage or raise her has a servant."

The young King's brows furrowed together, a dark scowl appearing in his eyes.

"I've already informed the Counsel that I refuse to marry. I have not time or desire for such role of relationship as husband. Miya will neither be sent to the orphanage nor raised and treated as a servant. She will be my daughter, and the Princes of Radiant Gardens and she will be my heir. This is final and not up for any form of discussion or debate. Do I make myself clear gentlemen? "

The two Parliament members nodded with enraged, scowling faces, fuming in their silence. This gave Ansem great satisfaction and a sense of empowerment. He gave the two men a pleased smile and turned back to his work.

"Now if you'll excuse me gentlemen, I have work to do. Please escort yourselves out of the library."

The sound of retreating footsteps made Ansem sigh in relief when they had completely faded away.

He turned and pulled out his gold pocket watch and glanced at its ticking face, confirming that one hour and thirty minutes had passed by. After grabbing a stack of his books he went back up to his office. He was pleased to see his little princess was still asleep.

Ansem pulled up a chair to her cradle and got comfortable. Sitting there in his office, reading his books to pass the time till she awoke from her peaceful slumber. With the sun waning through his windows he found the office to be very peaceful, the sound of a breathing, sleeping baby making it all the more blissful.

* * *

><p><em>Read and Review Please 8D<em>


End file.
